The present teachings relate generally to method and apparatus for generating a called device location based on cell sector information, and more particularly to platforms and techniques for capturing the location of a called mobile device in the network based on the responding cell sector location serving the called device.
Location-based services have enjoyed increasing popularity with mobile cellular and other service providers. The identification of a current location of a mobile device allows the user to search for content, service, social network, and other opportunities based on their proximity to locations of interest. Applications continue to be developed for users wishing to receive location-based content based on the location of their mobile device. In many cases, the location data used to derive value-added location content is based on Global Positioning System (GPS) location capability built into the mobile device.
For some users, there may be additional interest in gaining location information reflecting the location of the mobile device to which the user wishes to place a telephone call. For example, a supervisor or manager in a business organization may wish to learn the location of employees or business assets. In this type of application, for example, a manager at a shipping company may wish to locate the driver of a delivery truck on a certain delivery route. For further example, parents may wish to check the location of children to ensure their security. For another example, friends who subscribe to a social networking service or otherwise may wish to receive an update on the location of friends with whom they plan to congregate for a concert, dinner, or other function. In general, location-based services based on the location of a called device are lacking in the marketplace, particularly in cases where the called device is not equipped with GPS capability.